


Drunk Storytime - Bedtime Magic

by Quefish



Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Biting, Blow Jobs, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Drunk Storytime With Quefish, Established Friendship, First Time, Friends to Lovers, I made myself groan some of it is so bad, Kinktober 2019, Licking, M/M, Magic Tricks, Not virgins just their first time together, Oral Sex, Pillow Banter, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Really cheesy pillow banter, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Crowley (Good Omens), You've been warned, YouTube Video Available
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: A drunk storytime reading of Bedroom Magic by Quefish:Aziraphale needs to practice his magic act, Crowley gets bored. Different magic ensues.Kinktober 2019 prompt 18: Magic
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Drunk Storytime with Quefish YouTube Videos [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728652
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Drunk Storytime - Bedtime Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bedroom Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22459801) by [Quefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish). 



Please enjoy [Drunk Storytime with Quefish: Bedroom Magic by Quefish](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N_umzF-xOU8&list=PL83zILeYCdHOwZFQ3yLI__HwvRaIPVwYO&index=2&t=0s)


End file.
